Hendrickson
is one of the current Great Holy Knights, thus also making him one of the two people who have command over the entirety of the Kingdom of Liones after the coup d'état. Hendricksen has been using the blood of a dead demon to enhance the powers of Holy Knight apprentices as a part of a plot to resurrect the Demon Clan. Appearance Hendricksen wears a set of and covers it with a robe on top. He has short white light-colored hair and also a goatee. In his younger years as a Holy Knight, he wears a traditional uniform of the Holy Knights and has combed hair. He has no goatee at that time. Personality Hendricksen is a serious man, who, like Dreyfus, appears to be willing to capture the king and enslave the citizens to prepare for the Holy War. However, he also has ulterior motives, using the "New Generations" of Holy Knights being a part of the plot in order to resurrect the Demon Clan for unknown reasons. Hendricksen appear to be a calm person, as he stays cool when he senses Diane's powers and calmly told Helbram to retreat. Hendricksen believes that people were a lot stronger and had more spirit during war time, Hendricksen decided to bring the Demon Clan just to fight against them. Hendricksen appears that he doesn't care if the messenger are king, and will kill them if they get in his way. In his younger years, Hendricksen was once loyal to the King and humble to the people of Liones before the coup ten years later. He tends to have a playful side as he scold his friend Dreyfus for taking a nap on broad daylight. Dreyfus states that Hendricksen's personality has vastly changed after being persuaded to kill Zaratras. History Hendricken was persuade by Dreyfus to help him assassinate Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight. After weakening him with poison, Dreyfus and Hendricksen killed the Great Holy Knight and framed the Seven Deadly Sins as traitors. After that event, Hendricksen suddenly changed, becoming a much darker and cruel man. Sometime later, Hendricksen and his men traveled towards the Fairy King's Forest and discovered the corpse of the Unnamed Demon. They soon realized the powers of the Demon's blood, using it to strengthen Holy Knights and granting them new abilities. Hendricksen later encounters Helbram dead body at a black market which he bought him and used Enslavement of the Dead to revive him and used him as a slave to serve him as a Holy Knight of Liones and his right hand man. Hendricksen started experimenting on Holy Knights, creating Reactors known as the Old Generation which are recognized as failures due to their instability. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Hendricksen stands next to fellow Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, as he speeches the Holy Knights to prepare for the Holy War and that the two Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. As Hendricksen tells Dreyfus that the speech was very gaudy, the latter replies that despite him does not know whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction of the Holy War at the same time is a coincidence, high troop morale must be maintained. Hendricksen is present when a knight informs Dreyfus about an invasion by an army of the Northern Barbarians. Later, after summoning Twigo and Jericho under the claim to give them a new chance and powers, he orders his subordinates, Guila and Helbram to bring the two apprentices to the place where the demon's corpse is chained and kept. After showing them the corpse, he explains to them about demons existing and not being only objects of folklore, and handing the two the demon's blood to drink, informs them about its power-enhancing qualities, referencing Guila as an example. After both hesitate, and then drink it, he is seen smirking, and then commenting that one of the two is compatible to the blood when Twigo, being incompatible, explodes and Jericho survives. Before Veronica and Griamor left for Byzel, Hendricksen handed the former the "Goddess Amber", convincing her that Elizabeth was brainwashed, and stating for her to use it on Meliodas. During Meliodas and Helbram battle, the Holy Knights who were giving Helbram powers, told Helbram that he was being overpowered to which Hendricksen give Helbram bit of his powers to which he use to defeat Meliodas with a singly blow. As Helbram was about to take Meliodas, Diane appears and attack Helbram in rage. Hendricksen sense Diane powers and told Helbram to retreat to which Helbram did not understand but the Link was soon cut off when Helbram was crush by Diane powers. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram return alive to give him the Broken Sword and report of the death of Dale which Hendricksen was pleased and reveal that Dale was a part of the Old Generation of Holy Knight who were like the New Generation but has greater powers and were uncontrollable. Hendricksen told Helbram that Guila redeems her father failures of controlling his powers. Hendricksen put the Broken Sword onto a magic like circle which he reveal that it will open a gate to the Demon Realm. Hendricksen mention how King Liones bought peace to Liones with his powers which Hendricksen that he dislike that idea since it rob people of their survival instincts and knights of their pride and spirit. Hendricksen then reveal that he wanted to return Britannia back to it is former glory and that their Holy Knight and New Generation will be there to fight against them. The gate to the Demon Clan was now opening but was too small for the whole Demon to get out. Helbram point out that they are still missing some pieces, Hendricksen point out that their will have to obtain all they need and have no choice to use a secret thing. Dreyfus ask Hendricksen to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendricksen told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendricksen thought differently that they were not enough. Hendricksen admit that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were no where near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendricksen plan and Hendricksen told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendricksen and told him if he truly believe they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus try to reason with Hendricksen and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendricksen that Dreyfus has no honor as he ask him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendricksen ask Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he oppose him, he will end up like his son, Griamor which made Dreyfus furious at Hendricksen and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Liones in high speed. As the Great Holy Knights were about to face the Deadly Sins, they sense another great power coming from the south and were inform that it was Arthur Pendragon and a unnamed cloak figure appeared at the south gate with Camelot army. Hendricksen decided to face Arthur while Dreyfus deal with Deadly Sins. Hendricksen walk toward south gate, wondering why Arthur would come since Camelot is a new, rising power in the past few years which meant they army cannot be compared to Liones. Hendricksen even mention that he sensed thousands of Holy Knights, though Liones only has a few. Hendricksen met up with Arthur who he greeted and ask why he brought an army. Arthur told his cloak figure to dispel the illusion of the army where he used to get their attention and wanted an audience with King Liones for his debt toward him. Hendricksen lied and said that the king was sick and cannot see anyone, but Arthur said that his friend could cure the king, but Hendricksen refused, saying they already have some mages working on it, and told Arthur to leave. However, Arthur refused to leave and offered his help if there is a problem. Hendricksen reluctantly accepted Arthur's offer and escorted the king of Camelot and his cloaked friend to the castle. While on the way there, Hendricksen questioned Arthur if he knew of the problem they are facing only for the young king to reveal that he made it up, making the Great Holy Knight grew suspicious of him. Asking Arthur once more, this time of what he is after, only for the latter refuse to reveal it, Hendricksen and his two other Holy Knights surrounded the duo and told them that they killed every foreign messengers who visited Liones, even if he was the king. Then suddenly, an unnamed female Holy Knight appeared out of nowhere and informed Hendricksen that she successfully obtained the "piece" and dumped her in an underground dungeon but somehow managed to escape. Hendricksen then ordered the Holy Knight to recapture her at all costs, which she complied and teleported away. When Arthur asked if the female Holy Knight was a Liones mage, Hendricksen immediately attacked Arthur with one slash, telling him that he would not live to find out. After sending the king of Camelot flying to a building, Hendricksen discovered that he received a cut on his head, realizing that Arthur's reputation was not for show as the latter blocked Hendricksen's attack with his sword. Being asked by two Holy Knights for assistance, Hendricksen calmly tells the two that the cloaked person floating is behind them. As Dreyfus was under Gowther's Nightmare Teller, a younger version of Hendricksen appear before him, playfully scolding him for taking a nap in broad daylight. As they walk around the kingdom, Hendricksen discuss about their king's Vision and what he saw, including the Holy Knights' role in the kingdom. He later appears again with Meliodas complimenting Zaratras' power and the latter claimed that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins is being modest. He soon disappeared after Dreyfus faced his nightmare of his brother's murder. Arthur and Hendricksen battle reach to the center of Liones as people leave in fear of the two. Arthur told Hendricksen to finish their fight, while Hendricksen wonder at the young man's strengths and powers, and wonder how much does Arthur knows about the king's imprisonment, Demon Clan, or kidnapping the princess. But Arthur went toward Hendricksen and start attacking him with multiplied sword slashes while Hendricksen parried all of them. Arthur told Hendricksen to stop holding back, while the latter ask Arthur to do the same, and show him the power that made Arthur the new king of Camelot. Hendricksen sent Arthur crashing to a wall of a building and summon Hellblaze to kill Arthur, while Arthur was fair and wonder about Hellblaze ability. Irritated of Arthur's jokes, Hendricksen used Hellblaze Scream to kill him but it was reflected back to himself by Meliodas who appeared on the battle between them as Arthur was alarmed by Meliodas' sudden appearance. As Meliodas stepped forward and faced Hendricksen, he asked him about the location of Elizabeth, but Hendricksen refused to tell him. Meliodas immediately tried to kick him in the face, but Hendricksen was able to block. Meliodas followed with quick slash attacks, but his opponent was able to dodge them with ease. Hendricksen then tried an attack, which Meliodas blocked, but was send back. During the battle, Hendricksen contacted the female Holy Knight to ask if she had relocated the princess. She questioned him if her moving to different place was necessary, but Hendricksen told her since their enemies are the sins, the dungeon is not enough. The Holy Knight understood that Hendricksen was in a fight and suggested him to use something particular, but he told her it is not the right time. She also told him that she will send her cute little knight. Moments later, Gilthunder came down from a thunder cloud attacking Meliodas. Hendricksen and Gilthunder decided to work together to battle against Meliodas and Arthur. As Meliodas and Arthur were prepare for their battle against Gilthunder and Hendricksen, Hendricksen notice that the battle from the other side was over and believed that Dreyfus had won the battle, while Meliodas believed that none of his members would lose so easily either. Hendricksen points out that Meliodas came rushing in to the enemy stronghold with a few member of his team and without any plan. Hendricksen point out that the Deadly Sins were nothing, but a former shadow of themselves and that saving Elizabeth is futile. Meliodas however, rush in with great speed and attack both Hendricksen and Gilthunder at the same time and said that even if he give up on his life, he will protect Elizabeth. When Arthur commented of Meliodas' and Gilthunder's fast speed and not yet being serious in their battle, Hendricksen, while appearing behind the king of Camelot with great speed, retorted that it is the same thing between them in their previous battle before battling each other again. While still clashing swords with Arthur, Hendricksen smugly smiled after witnessing Gilthunder used Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor on Meliodas, although it was intercepted by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's fingers in Black Mark mode. Taking advantage of Arthur's lack of attention, Hendricksen elbows the Camelot king away and retorts to Arthur's question of Meliodas' demon powers as he stated that the latter is going to die anyway. He used Hellblaze once again on Arthur, believing that this time that his opponent will burn to ashes, unlike when Meliodas intervened. But Arthur's cloaked friend appeared and saved him in the nick of time, as Hendricksen noted that the latter must be very powerful and feared that they could pose a real threat if those two paired up. When Arthur refused his cloaked partner's help and claimed that he can handle this, Hendricksen smugly grinned calling the former an idiot. ater on, Meliodas started to overpower Gilthunder, while the latter try to fight back with all his strength, but with no luck. Meliodas try to slice Gilthunder, but Hendricksen appear and strick Meliodas which the latter dodge in time, Meliodas was surprised to see Hendricksen and saw Arthur was defeated. Gilthunder and Hendricksen decided to team up to defeat Meliodas as he was their greatest threat. The Unnamed Holy Knight appear and help the duo to battle against Meliodas. As the trio started to overpower Meliodas and knock him next to a building, Vivian amused that Meliodas is mortally wounded as he had not used Full Counter or his Demon powers, but Gilthunder sense that Meliodas power is increasing instead of decreasing. Hendricksen said that they have miscalculated and knew where the eerie premonition came from. Hendricksen found out that the reason for Meliodas not fighting back is because Meliodas is heightening his utmost power and senses to unleash a one decisive attack. he Holy Knights used all of their power together to finish off Meliodas before he could unleash his attack. Hendricksen summon Hellblaze, Gilthunder used Sword of the Thunder Emperor, and Vivian use Quad-Element Destroyer as Meliodas summon his attack, Divine Slayer. However, Margaret came running toward the battlefield to stop Gilthunder from hurting his hero, Meliodas. However, Meliodas spot something close to Margaret and use his Divine Slayer to kill an invisible creature like demon that was next to her. As Meliodas grin of destroying the creature, Vivian attacks Meliodas, heavily injuring him. Hendricksen rush to Meliodas to finish him off, Gilthunder appeared and cut off Hendricksen arm. Gilthunder, with a tear in his eye, smile and thanks Meliodas for setting him free from the spell as Meliodas smile. As Gilthunder cuts off Hendricksen arm, the latter yells out in anger for the betrayal. However, Gilthunder points out that he was never on his side to begin with. When Hendricksen attempts to use Hellblaze with his left arm, Gilthunder quickly stops him and sends him flying away. He proceeds to request Meliodas to leave the fighting to him, explaining that he had waited to take revenge against his father's murderer for a long time. He finally delivers the finishing blow by stabbing Hendricksen and unleashing his maximum output of electricity. As Vivian toss her helmet in defeat and start crying, as she lost control over Gilthunder until Hendricksen appear as he reattach his arm and appear with a new younger image of himself with a dark eye. Hendricksen told Vivian she can have him back and the party isn't over yet. Hendricksen then drawn full attention to the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins by destroying the castle, killing or sending most of the occupants flying. When Muramo, a New Generation Holy Knight, attempts to fight Hendricksen despite his partner's pleas, the Great Holy Knight already triggered Blood Awaken to mutate all New Generation Holy Knights into Demons starting with Muramo and let them wreck chaos and havoc within the kingdom. Hendricksen came face to face with the Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights, explaining that he did all of this and was after Elizabeth. Hendricksen offers to spare Meliodas and the others if Elizabeth come with him, as he doesn't want to kill "one of his kind", but the group refuse to hand over Elizabeth to him, and King ambush him until he was attacked by Helbram who was revive thanks to Hendricksen forbidden technique. Hendricksen explain to King how he found Helbram and that now he is just a lifeless shell of his former self which brought the Fairy King to tears, knowing that his friend is a slave to Hendricksen. Meliodas and Gilthunder were furious at Hendricksen cruel nature and attacked him, until they realize that Vivian took Margaret and Elizabeth hostage. Hendirkcsen then stab both Meliodas and Gilthunder to the three girls shock as Vivian thought that she was going to be with Gilthunder forever, never leaving her. However, Hendricksen explain that Gilthunder will never leave her as a corpse to her shock. Elizabeth decided to go along with Hendricksen to save Meliodas life to everyone shock. Hendricksen accept her offer and was only planning to spare Meliodas, but he will spare Gilthunder as a bonus. Hendricksen was about to take Elizabeth until Ban appeared with a weapon along with Hawk. Abilities/Equipment Hendricksen's power is several times stronger than an average Holy Knight, as shown when Helbram was able to easily defeat a raging Meliodas after Hendricksen provided him a mere fraction of his power using the ability Link, despite being cornered previously when he already had taken on the power of twenty Holy Knights. Hendricksen also shows to be capable of holding his own in battle against the likes of Arthur Pendragon and later Meliodas, parrying all their attacks with ease. Hendricksen possess telepathy as shown when talking with Vivian from long distance. Despite being defeated and supposedly-killed by Gilthunder, Hendricksen appeared to be fully unharmed albeit his torn armor and right cutoff arm which he later reattached it. Hendricksen possess the Black Mark similar to Meliodas' only the difference is that only his right eye is dark colored and it somehow restored his youthful appearance. Hendricksen's strength seemed unparallelled compared to Meliodas' as shown destroying the entire castle in one strike, sending groups of Holy Knights flying caught in his swipe. Weapons He uses a short sword with a blunt-tipped blade and a round pommel at the bottom of the hilt. Abilities *'Blood Awaken': By chanting a strange incantation through a skull-like ring on his finger, Hendricksen can cause the demon blood of the New Generation Holy Knights to run out of control, mutating them into hybrid Demons. *'Enslavement of the Dead': Hendricksen can revive anyone from the dead to serve under him, however this technique only works twice and the second time will make the dead a lifeless person. Was a forbidden technique among Druids and was used on Helbram. Enchantments * : A mysterious ability displayed by Hendricksen that allows him to generate black flames. He is one of the two individuals who mastered such dangerous power. He appeared to be quite proficient in using that power as he can coat his hand with black flames to add greater melee damage and hurls black fireballs at opponents ** : Hendricksen projects them as fire blasts towards enemies through his short sword capable of burning the entire area into the ground. Relationships List of Fights Kingdom Infiltration arc *Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendricksen: Indecisive *Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendricksen & Gilthunder: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Hendricksen, Gilthunder & Vivian: Lose *Gilthunder vs. Hendricksen:Lose Trivia References }} Navigation es:Hendricksen Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights